Blackbird
by anna et astrum
Summary: Falling in and out of love with life and magic between the boarders of Muggle coffee shops and Wizarding World.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

 **With a Little Help From My Friends**

 _What would you think if I sang out of tune (c)_

 _1991_

* * *

„Come on, Tonks, aren't you even curious? Isn't this the time for experiments and pushing our boundaries? Don't you even want to see how good you really are?" „Not that kind of experiments and, thanks, I _am_ that good." „Well, don't you want to shed your friendly fumbling Hufflepuff role even for a little while? Try something different?" Penelope coaxed. Tonks looked at her friend, her brow furrowed, „What's this really all about?" „Well, I don't know, I have just been thinking about what you said earlier, you know. It does get a bit tiring to be just one version of yourself," Penelope sighed. „This imposed restriction to be this one thing, your personality , body and time tied to one house and it's few virtues, boxed in with people so similar to you in so many ways, it's.. somehow limiting, it's _lacking_." „I'm not agreeing to anything, but.. How exactly would you go about it? Infiltrate the Houses?"„Tonks, your Auror is showing," Penelope smirked. „And it's not 'infiltrate', it's, uh.. an unofficial interhouse exchange programme." „If you say so," Tonks grumbled sceptically. „Polyjuice for laypeople and, well, you are already covered. The tricky part is that we need two more so we can just switch." „Just switch? Two more? Polyjuice? All of that goes under „barmy" and „get caught", Penelope!" „It's not that crazy. Brewing would take about a month, so we could do this before spring brake, and my parents wouldn't even blink if I asked for the ingredients. We just need to decide who to invite.." „To share our bodies?" Penelope was interrupted by Tonks, who had buried her face in her hands and was now making unarticulated sounds with only few decipherable words reaching Penelope. „Arrrgh.. always...the ravens, urgahaha.." Finally she looked up. „How many rules exactly would we be breaking?" „Well, technically we wouldn't be breaking any rules, but it.. certainly would be something strongly frowned upon." Tonks lifted her eyebrow. „Well, you have to live and learn with your house upholding it's honour, earning points, et cetera. So if you look like a person who was sorted, for example, in Gryffindor and do just that, no problem." Tonks shook her head. „And I can do Polyjuice as an extra-credit for potions and if someone happens to mistakenly or misguidedly take it.. Well, you were just goofing around, then got scared and hoped you could hide it till the potion wore off." „Accident that keeps happening on regular multiple times per day?" „Oh, I checked up on that. You can't really prove how long somebody has been taking Polyjuice 'cause it gets metabolised pretty fast, that's why the effect is so short. And you get caught only if you mess it up and start transforming in front of somebody. Just feign embarrassment and innocence and plead not guilty." „This. Is. Crazy. But also... Wouldn't this be the sort of mischief that Dumbledore or, for that matter, Mad-Eye would get into during their school years? " Tonks thought to herself. „Just think about it, Powerpuff," Penelope winked, leaving her friend to brew.

„Who do you have in mind?" asked Tonks as she accompanied Penelope on her patrol. „Not sure," smiled Penelope. „Recruitment was always supposed to be your part, you know I'm not, err, that popular." „Well, can't be anyone below your year, you still have your exams to pass. Can't be anyone on Quidditch team or in a relationship, either," Tonks mused. Penelope chuckled at that particular order of priorities. „Has to have their wits about them and has to be, well, nice. That is if we do this switcheroo." „If we do, yes," smiled Penelope.

There they were, four member from four houses. The two invites looked rather stunned, but also deep in thought. „Yes," agreed Portia, the Slytherin. „But I'm not disclosing any reasons," she added. „This is not a group therapy, no worries," said Penelope. „Adventure," said Gryffindor. „I'm in."

They met again and again, observing and trying to repeat the characteristic movements, learning essential information. „What if they sense something's wrong?" asked Gryffindor. „Just blame it on girl problems, boy problems or Snape problems?" suggested Slytherin. Gryffindor chuckled. „I rather like Snape, so predictable with his old bat act," Penelope said. „Just don't look him in the eyes," warned Slytherin.

„Six days a week, three weeks with one week intervals inbetween, four houses," Penelope said, adding ingredients to the brew. Tonks sighed, Gryffindor looked excited and Slytherin smirked.

„Oh, this is so weird," Penelope said warily. „Weird is the word," agreed Tonks, „How come you look like me, but..don't?" „I could ask you the same?" „Maybe it's the expression? You, that is me, oh, whatever, there's this.. edgier look?" Penelope looked at Tonks reflected in her mirror, „Are you politely trying to say that I have given you a resting bitch face?"

McGonagall sometimes wished she could keep Nymphadora Tonks on as a counselor at Hogwarts. While a menace in potions, she showed great skill in any other of her subjects. She was warm and funny and beloved by her 'puffs, who flocked to her with their troubles as she listened patiently, kept their little secrets and gave unobtrusive advice, often accompanied with sweets, probably snuck from kitchens. Well, there had been that troubled fourth year, but it looked like that phase was over. So the first week of March left McGonagall baffled, while Professor Sprout liked to remember it as The Week of Bad Advice and a certain student of hers received the honorary title of Hufflepunk.

„What happened?" „I don't know! They just turned blue and I can't get them to change back!" „Raving Rowena, Penelope! Blue? Electric blue!?" „Woah, has Michael's vocabulary rubbed off that fast?"

„I'm not sure Hufflepuffs get sarcasm that well," Penelope said thoughtfully after an incident with a first year and a toad. „You don't say," sighed Tonks.

„Now, why am I being blamed for trying to kill Gryffindor team captain?" „Well, I do try to keep up the appearances, so, you know, I drop things now and then or run into this or that, and.." „Do go on, please," said Tonks, drumming her fingers. „Well, I tried to tumble and Charlie was there assisting Kettleburn and it sorta looked like I tried to push him in the water tank with those flesh-eating.." Tonks couldn't even speak. „I know, right? Totally _Riddikulus_! They don't even eat males."

„What the hell did you do? You got the whole House drunk?" „Drunk on power," corrected Penelope. „Consider that a parting gift. Nobody messes with my 'puffs. But seriously, I just wondered whether they could and would do it, that's all."

Tonks considered if she wanted to continue this. And by this she meant Penelope's ascent into crazy. She had been wary about the Slytherin-Gryffindor exchange, but they hadn't even caused a spark to fly, while House of Hufflepuff had suddenly caused more gossip and chaos than probably in it's entire existence. She herself had tried out dry sarcasm, assortment of inventive swear words and spells, experienced some of the weirdest and funniest conversations of her life and found out that the Ravenclaw motto basically was, „We remember about the official curriculum just before the finals start". She had forgotten this, how freeing it was not to be nice all the time, voicing your opinion as long as you could back it up and, honestly, Ravenclaws should throw workshops on how to disrupt the class. No Gryffindor dung bomb or Slytherin manipulation could compare to their innocent questions about something they had read and would the professor, please, elaborate? And it was surreal to watch her doppelganger do something she feared and still be liked, no detentions or serious talks, whatsoever. Well, maybe, she could try that when in Slytherin. Not playing nice.

„Penelope, have you been cutting Gryffindor classes?" Tonks asked trying to defuse the situation. „Yes, I thought it the best." „You can't do that," grumbled Mary, „we had a deal!" „Yes, but then on Monday I broke some sort of House record by Minnie or something?" Penelope looked at Mary. „Minnie, Minerva McGonagall," whispered Mary. „ Academic House points earned by one person throughout the whole school year," Gryffindor explained, her eyes wide. „That. Well, we don't do that in Ravenclaw, but yes. So your mates started to eye me weirdly, Snape got suspicious and I just though it best to, well, exhibit some more relaxed Gryffindork behaviour." „Oh," Mary frowned. The Slytherin had tried not to smirk or roll her eyes throughout the conversation as she actually liked these witches. Or maybe it was the Hufflepuff rubbing off, Portia wasn't sure. Still it took only a day and a half for Hogwarts student body to catch up on „Gryffindorks".

There was a confrontation between a certain Gryffindor and a certain Slytherin later that week that resulted in a fast-paced duel and some ruined trophies. Nobody cared about the trophies, but many later tried to recreate the spell that Slytherin had thrown and there was a rumour that even Flitwick, past duelling champion, had smiled approvingly in his beard before substracting points and giving out detentions.

This incident didn't live a long life on Hogwarts grapewine, though. Apparently throughout Saturday morning Gryffindors from fourth year and up had been arriving in a steady stream to the hospital wing with hangover and asking for different additional tests. According to the rumours there had been an impromptu House party, some were really mad about being left out and Percy Weasley had been found naked in The Great Lake. Someone mentioned a modified party game called „Veritaserum or Chickroar", while some believed there had been crazy amounts of Firewhiskey that had burned out entire internal organs.

„Do I want to know?" „Could you be a little more specific?" „Chickroar?" „It's similar to your traditional „Veritaserum or Dare", but more „Dare and Dare", I guess." „What?" „Well, I wanted to know something, but there was no time for Veritaserum. So to get to the truth I enhanced recklessness in some, so they would just blurt it out when asked. And as for the rest, they got just one drop, so I could test their „daring and nerve". Some really were lions, but most were chickens. Rather disappointing for the House of Gryffindor." Tonks just stared. She had spent a week in Slytherin, but they didn't even come close to this. „I know, I know. The study group was too small and there was no control, it was badly executed." „Wait, what did you want to know?" „Emm, some involments and such." „And?" „Well, there's a reason why they had their health checks yesterday." Tonks groaned. „Almost incestuous, you know. I would really advice to look for partners outside of Hogwarts, to be honest."

It was another Monday and Tonks was changing her colours to red. Just six more days and this would be over, hopefully without anyone knowing any better.

She was actually relieved. Tonks had been a bit apprehensive about what she would be stepping in, remembering recent events in Gryffindor tower. Everybody was a bit high strung, faster to react or confront, but she observed that though their tempers were quite explosive, they also could laugh it off and let it go. It even seemed, well, that they were actually enjoying it, all the teasing, tension and release of energy. It reminded her of the duel she had participated in not that long ago and she smiled.

It was early Saturday morning and Penelope was sitting in the common room, just watching the light and shadow play of the water, contained behind a glass wall. She had enjoyed her stay in Slytherin. There was reserve, method, ambition, smarts, but also mystery and challenge. Sometimes she was sure they knew, though nobody said anything. „So who are you?" Penelope sighed. Of course, here she had been wrong. She turned and saw a dark haired first year, direct in her question and stare. „Would you like a game of chess?" Penelope suggested. „No," answered the girl. „If you win, I will answer three of you questions," coaxed Penelope. „And if not?" „You walk away." They played and Penelope was surprised when she let the first year win. „So who are you and why are you here?" „Penelope. I just wanted to see the lake," she gestured at the wall of green. „Why?" „My mother used to tell me about it," Penelope said still looking at the glimmer behind the glass. „Your mother's a Slytherin?" „Oh, but that would be one question too many, wouldn't it?" Penelope winked. „You still have to learn the game, young Slytherin." „Pansy," the girl said.

It was only after the spring break when Tonks headed to the classroom to serve her last detention. What she hadn't expected was to be instantly attacked as she opened the classroom door. She scrambled behind a desk and breathed hard. Helga and Hufflepuff, what was going on? She pulled out a small mirror and tapped it, sending out a distress signal they had agreed upon way back in March, but she had no hope Penelope would even be carrying it around anymore, even if she remembered where Tonks was supposed to be that night. There had been no more attacks, but Tonks was sure that whatever it was, it was still there, she could feel it, goosebumps on her skin. Heart racing, she looked again at her mirror, she had to know who that was. Slowly she positioned mirror and tried to gain as much vision as possible. Attack, counterattack, desks cracking, wood splintering, silence. She tried again. Mad-Eye Moody? Had she gone mad? Or had he? Wait, there already was „mad" somewhere in the name, wasn't there? Suddenly she was lifted up and dangling in the air and he was laughing. He _was_ mad! But so was she and suddenly the positions were changed. He was still laughing, even heartier than before. „Constant vigilance, lassie! Constant vigilance! Ahahahahahahaha!" This was so confusing.

Penelope felt her pocket mirror act up, but she was stuck with Flitwick, helping him clean, well, whatever this room was supposed to be. Flitwick flashed a smile and Penelope frowned. Her Head of House was always rather chipper, but this was a bit too much, like some sort of an inside joke. He even seemed to be chuckling silently.

When they finally met up, Penelope had dust bunnies in her hair and Tonks had been accepted in the Auror training programme under the tutelage of one Alastor Moody.

* * *

 **A/N: I do not own anything.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

 **Penny Lane**

 _In my ears and in my eyes (c)_

1994

* * *

„Charlie, when I move," Tonks started cautiously. „I'll have a roommate." „I figured. Is roommate a code for boyfriend?" „No, just a friend of mine." „So are you saying our weekend project has come to an end?" „No, you're welcome to stay, there's plenty of room, it's just.." „A Slytherin? Or.. Tonks, is it _Mad-Eye Moody_?" „No!" Tonks punched Charlie in the shoulder. „No. Well, she's just not.. everybody's cup of tea? I just want you to be you, really. Nice." „So tell me about her?" „Penelope Clearwater." „Wait, isn't that the Ravenclaw Percy has been dating?" „No," Tonks cut him off. „What's going on?" „Your entitled, spoiled brother.." Tonks halted. „Tonks?" „I can't, I would be betraying a confidence." „Has he been.." He didn't now how to ask if Percy had been messing around or hurting the girl. „He has been pestering her for years now, believing they are in some kind of relationship," Tonks sighed. „I'm rather shocked he hasn't died in some mysterious circumstances, actually," she mused. „So little Penny is little blood-thirsty?" „Never ever call her that. Otherwise I will spend the rest of my life wondering whether or not your untimely demise was just an accident." „Ok, ok.. Looks like I have another talk with Percy on the horizon," Charlie winced.

„Hello, young raven." Penelope turned away from the bookshelf she had been rearranging for the last week or so and there he was, the infamous Charlie Weasley, leaning against the door frame, all nonchalant and eternal cool. „We are going to grab some coffee, care to join us?" „Ah, yes, just let me.." She took Three Friends and placed it next to a worn out copy of The Post-Office Girl. „Finally," she sighed. „I'm choosing the coffee shop," Penelope warned him, grabbing her jacket. „Like we even had a shot at that," Tonks laughed, appearing at the door. „First three things Penelope did when she moved in was getting Flutter, then her licence for international Floo and last, but not least research of local coffee shops." „Oh, Flutter found me," corrected Penelope heading for the door.

Tonks found Charlie in Penelope's room, apparently, possessed by a bookshelf. „What is it about Weasley's and books, huh?" Charlie jumped then shook his head, „Don't even remind me about that." „So, watcha doing?" „Sorry, I was just.. Is this a Ravenclaw thing?" He gestured to the wall of books, „I think I only know a title or two." „I'm not sure, not all Ravenclaws read that much, actually. And loads of these are really rare or Muggle, so no wonder they are unfamiliar." Charlies face turned white. „Don't look so _petrified_ ," smirked Tonks. „I had forgotten," he said. „Well, Penelope's always happy to lend some if you're interested."

That Friday, when Charlie returned home with sloppily treated scars and tales about dragon taming, left the two girls in stitches. He was definitely confused by the reaction, his pride a little hurt. „Boy, leave these stories to the girls at the bars," Tonks said, wiping away tears from her eyes. „You can't impress us; this one tried to train a three headed dog and I have to deal with crazy on a daily basis." „Three headed dog? It couldn't be -" „Fluffy," Tonks confirmed. „Penelope wanted to try out one „ism" or another and Portia and Mary are enablers." „I miss Fluffy," sighed Penelope, her eyes heavy with sleep and wine.

„What's wrong, Tonksie?" Tonks was sitting at their breakfast table, her head in her hands, while Penelope was putting together another plate, apparently for her subdued friend. „Oh, she's just lusting after someone," Penelope said matter-of-factly. Tonks groaned. „Who?" „Trouble, of course. That's her type, you know," Penelope smirked, putting some fruit on the plate. Charlie laughed and Tonks growled some more. „And what's yours, raven?" Penelope thought for a minute. „ Short-term or long-term?" Charlie almost choked on his coffee.

„Flitwick knew," said Tonks, emptying her wine glass. „Snape knew, too," slurred Portia, causing Mary to choke on her wine. „Oh, Snape definitely knew. He gave me EE's all through Hogwarts and suggested not to use fellow students as my test subjects," said Penelope, pouring more wine in the glasses. „Very _unslytherin_ ," hiccuped Tonks.

Charlie had gone on a rant about how some people spent money on unnecessary things, like, silk robes and fine dining, when there was so much trouble around. Penelope had excused herself in the middle of the meal, saying she felt tired after healer's seminar. „Charlie, let her love her luxuries," Tonks sighed. „What do you mean?" „Those jeans? Not ripped in the way your's and mine are. Pearls? Real. Your plate? Fine china. That Bed Peace poster? It's an original." „Are you _serious_?" „Yes." „Still -" „No, you don't understand, they comfort her." „What do you mean?" „Charlie, you grew up mindful of money, I grew up trying to be a good girl, she grew up knowing she was, well, average looking." „But –" „Was your first impression that of a great beauty?" „No," Charlie looked down. „Well, it comforts her, being surrounded by beautiful things, like, maybe they will cast their magic on her too or something." „But that's ridiculous," Charlie protested. „No, you don't know the pressure, Charlie. Even in stories every witch, no matter how badass or smart, is described as a beauty. Well, except Babbitty Rabbitty," Tonks frowned. „Hard to identify with that." „But Penelope's lovely," Charlie said. „I'm not gonna argue with that. Just let her heal on her own terms," Tonks sighed. „Even if it involves shoes and pearls."

„Where were you yesterday? „Porto." „Wait, I checked the Floo, it hadn't been used." Penelope looked at Tonks thoughtfully. „Tonks, you being an Auror in training.. It does have some disadvantages." „What are you up to?" „Well, I have been experimenting with long distance Apparition lately." „What does long distance mean? Like, internationally? That's impossible! „ It's possible, alright, though not advised." „But that's dangerous!" „Said the Auror. That's what my first phase was about, safety, but, yes, it's still a huge drain on magic." Tonks looked at her friend with a mix of disbelief and worry, „Penelope, you are the most guarded and cautious person I know, but then you keep pulling stunts like this."

The evening took an unexpected turn when Mary let slip some details about a long forgotten incident. „Wait, _you_ were behind _Chickroar_? " „I really should've patented that stuff," Penelope said, laying on the carpet. „But you were like a third year!" „Ah, yes, and you should have known better as a year seven _and_ a prefect," she winked. Tonks locked eyes with Mary. „Are we missing something?" „Nope," they both replied a bit too quickly. Tonks took another shot.

„Hey, you wanna go camping with us? " Charlie asked Penelope as he was waiting for Tonks to finally finish packing up for their camping trip. Their was a burst of muffled laughter coming from the messiest room ever, „Penelope doesn't camp." „But you seem to be going one place or another almost every weekend?" Charlie looked at Penelope. „That's called World Coffee Shop Research, Charlie!" Tonks howled from her room, while Penelope just rolled her eyes.

„Umm, I have to ask you something," Penelope started, then stopped, messing with her food. „What?" Tonks asked, looking concerned. „Well, my parents would like to take us out for a dinner sometime around All Hallows," Penelope said, a bit too calmly. "Yeah, of course, always glad to meet them, you know," Tonks said, while Charlie continued to devour his pasta. Tonks elbowed him in his side. „Oh,sorry, I'm invited too?" „Well, „us" stongly implies that," Penelope said. „But I have already warned them that you will probably be at the Burrow or doing some field work, so that's okay." „I'll be there. Tonks here says that your family is quite the experience." „Likewise." They chuckled and Tonks thought how easy they had all fallen into these patterns, their own barely functional family.

„Ditch the Snitch?" „Charlie, _no_ , don't open that box!" „Tonks, let me explain," Penelope looked disapprovingly at her friend. "Well?" Charlie asked again,not sure what was going on, but if it was about Quidditch,he wanted to know."Well, snitch makes the whole game irrelevant, so we have been campaining to get rid of it entirely." He couldn't believe his ears, while Tonks was banging her head against the table. „I thought you loved Quidditch!" „I do, but my love isn't blind, Charlie, and there _is_ some room for improvement!" "That's never gonna happen!" „Oh, that's what they said about planes and phones and spaceships, too, you know. And Michael just got a job at Magical Games and Sports so we are already closer to reforming the game," Penelope said. „And that's why you never ask," Tonks muttered, adding something about Ravenclaws and off the rockers. „You can get a T for just 10 sickle donation, too. Just think about it," Penelope suggested, ignoring Tonks. Charlie grumbled something inarticulate.

The Muggle restaurant Penelope's parents had chosen was small and lively and nonchalant, but Charlie was pretty sure his glass was crystal and filled with wine he could neither fully appreciate nor pronounce. „So, you are studying..?" Penelope's mother asked, dressed in black silk with a single piece of jewelry, an emerald swan brooch. „Magizoology, magical animals," Charlie said. „Do you have a specific species in mind?" „Dragons," he said cautiously, not knowing what the reaction might be. „Boys," Penelope's mother laughed and rolled her eyes. „My husband loves everything that swims in salty waters, but the more dangerous the better," she said, looking affectionately at her husband. „I personally prefer avians myself." „Penelope used to have a pet porphyrio back in Fão," reminisced Patrick Clearwater. „What was his name?" „Pukey," growled Penelope, giving her father an evil eye.

It was raining cats and dogs, so Tonks and Charlie had decided to stay in. Charlie was drinking Firewhiskey and reading one of Penelope's books. When he had asked for any recommendations, she had just eyed him and returned with Where the Wild Things Are. At first, he had though it was a joke or an insult, but now he was rather enjoying it. Tonks was sitting next to Charlie,her head on his shoulder, lazily reading along and stealing sips from Charlies glass. Charlie looked up as Penelope was taking of her raincoat, back from a catch up with Portia. „You can't drink while taking Blood-Replenishing, Tonks!" „But it takes away the pain," Tonks whined. „Well, that's what you get for being Hufflepunk," Penelope said mercilessly as she fell in the armchair. „How was the play?" „Boozy," Penelope replied. Both Charlie and Tonks stared. „Well, it was awful, so we left after the first act and went to a bar instead," Penelope explained. Tonks stopped laughing only because of the pain, so Charlie took over.

Tonks facepalmed. Charlie looked at her inquiringly. „I'm reading this book and just had an epiphany," Tonks explained. „What about?" „About a certain mind we know," Tonks bit her lip. „Well?" „So, what do you know about Pandora's box?"

Tonks was putting jam on her toast and Charlie was pouring coffee, when music came blaring from Penelope's room. „The hell is that?" Charlie growled, cleaning up the coffee he had spilled. „Penny Lane," smirked Tonks as she changed her usual seat for the one facing Penelope's door. „Just wait a minute or two." The confusion on Charlie's face could only be rivaled by that of the half dressed guy who was leaving Penelope's room in great haste. „Who was that?" „No idea, but Penelope sleeps only with Slytherins, so.." „What?" „Easier to get rid of them in the morning, especially if you introduce them to the magic of muggle music," Tonks smirked. Penelope emerged from her room, looking slightly disheveled. „So how was your night?" Tonks asked, biting in her toast. „Hot," replied Penelope as she searched for her favourite mug. „A Slytherin?" „Yes, and highly recommended," Penelope winked. Charlie tried not to think about that, because, really, it was none of his business.

„So where's your little raven?" „New Orleans," Tonks said, eyeing Charlie. „What's there?" „Nothing, she just heard some random guy raving about it and got -" „Curious," Charlie definitely could finish that sentence.

When he got hit in the shoulder by a grumpy dragon, Charlie could only blame himself. He had been far too distracted, his mind on a girl in knee socks and faded blue T.

When Tonks caught him looking, he felt his heart sink. „Just don't hurt her, otherwise her opinion of Weasley family will be ruined forever," she said. „I'm not gonna do anything about this, Tonks." „Why? She's here, you are here, both available and interested if I'm right." „Curiosity killed the cat, Tonks." „Ah, but satisfaction brought it back," she winked.

That winter morning when they woke up next to each other, he kissed her to the song that had been the soundtrack to boys running. „I'm not going anywhere," he said. „Except every dragon lair," added Penelope, her hands on a man she wanted to explore and maybe even fall in love with.

* * *

 **A/N I own nothing. 10 points to your House if you caught a HPMOR reference.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

 **Octupus's Garden**

 _We would be warm below the storm (c)_

1995, vernal equinox

* * *

Whatever he had expected, he had not expected _this_. „I thought they were Muggles," said Charlie, taking in the manor and peackoks parading in the soft green grass in front of it. „No, you _assumed_ they were Muggles," corrected Tonks, smirking and definitely enjoying his confusion. „Yeah, what with the books, restaurants and music, and, you know, being _petrified_ ," he said acidly. „Well, there's a lot of Muggle blood there, but, really, you just didn't pay attention," Tonks said. „To what?" „Well, for example, her parents never said they were Muggles or what their jobs were, Charlie." Charlie was dumb-founded, but he couldn't argue the point. Thinking back to the night of the dinner, he realized that he had only answered the questions, not asked them. „Who are they?" „A very old wizarding line. Her father's a magi-oceanologist, you might have heard of him, Professor Patrick C. Mare." „ _What?_ " „ And her mother.. Well, let's just say, she _can't_ speak about it. Oh, and you might have heard of her grand-aunt Perpetua Fancourt." „What am I stepping into, Tonks?" Tonks just laughed, starting her ascent towards an engraved door with a black swan eyeing them, no, not suspiciously, but.. thoughtfully.

The door opened and closed immediately this time leaving them both confused until they heard a muffled conversation. „No, Pippi, _no_ , open the door, please!" „But there are peasants at the door, Madame!" „They are guests, Pippi!" The door slightly opened and they saw a little, perfectly groomed house-elf, who considered them both with a look of grave disapproval. „Oh, I do apologize. Pippi doesn't go out much anymore and her tastes have rather stayed in the last century," Mrs Clearwater said, swaying the door open and gesturing them to come in. „Do, please, come in!" After an exchange of pleasantries, wine and blooms, they stepped in a hall of dark blue with sea green marble floors, walls encrusted with seething silver foliage and mirrors, that showed different sceneries when not looking directly in them. „Oh, you know, ancestors showing off," Mrs Clearwater gestured, noticing their curiosity. „One of the ways how they kept score, enchanting hall mirrors to show their discoveries and triumphs." They all looked at an ice-covered ship sailing deep waters. „Yes, internal glory," she sighed and turned to her immaculate house-elf, who seemed totally captivated, but not by the maritime scenery, but by the red and bubble-gum pink hair, scars and tattoos, black ripped jeans, blue and black sneakers. „Pippi, will you, please, help our guests with their luggage, take them to their rooms and, let's say, in half an hour to Penelope?" Pippi nodded, snapped her fingers, making the luggage disappear, and started towards curved stairs with Tonks and Charlie following her lead.

„Wotcher, peasant," Tonks smirked as Charlie was fixing his tie in front of the mirror. „Tonks, are we underdressed?" „Well, Charlie, I think we look as fancy as we'll ever be," Tonks replied, looking at their reflections in the mirror. She had changed into a black thrifted mod dress and kitten heels, her hair straight and shiny and unapologetically pink, while Charlie was visibly losing his confidence in his blue suit. „No worries, if Penelope cared how we looked like she would have dumped our sad asses a long time ago," Tonks winked in the mirror. „Just loosen the tie, give that girl something to look forward to."

Penelope was laying on a marble garden seat, her hands crossed over her chest, a Demiguise putting flowers in her hair. Pippi seemed to take this as a personal insult. „What's Miss Nellie playing at? How _macabre_!" Demiguise vanished and Penelope sat up with a sigh, „Calm down, Pippi! And don't scare Demi." „Calm down, calm down! I raised Miss better!" House-elf grumbled, walking away. „Oh, hi, you two," Penelope frowned, taking flowers out of her hair. „Demiguise?" „Ahh, sorry, I guess I never told you my father was a naturalist," Penelope said, looking up at Charlie. „You really could have used the library." „The library?" Charlie couldn't believe his ears. „Yes, and probably the preserve, too," she mused. „I think I should probably put down everything you haven't told me in a list according to importance or timeline," Charlie frowned. „Is there anything we should know about right now?" Tonks inquired, trying to avoid a scene. „Did I tell you about other guests?" Charlie and Tonks looked at each other and shook their heads. „Oh, well, one's Uncle Aberforth, umm, Dumbledore's brother." „Dumbledore has a brother?" „Yes, Charlie," Tonks nodded. „Hog's Head? Goats?" „Ohh," Charlie said slowly. „Then there's Damocles Belby, my godfather, and Bones family," Penelope added. „Oh, this is gonna be fun," sighed Tonks, sitting down next to her friend. „Pippi?" „Well, Tonksie, nobody cared to correct me when I thought Phillipa was a child that never grew up," Penelope growled. „Peasants?" „Don't pay any attention to that," Penelope sighed. „Well, it's a bit hard with all of this around," gestured Charlie. „Oh, she has been calling me a changeling since I was a kid," Penelope said. „What?" „Never was good enough? I think it was some sort of old-fashioned motivational strategy, but all it taught me was not to give a damn," Penelope said, standing up. „Let's take a walk before dinner starts, shall we?" „Ok, Miss Nellie," smirked Tonks. „You can only call me that if you have changed my nappies, Tonks." „Peacocks?" Charlie asked, somehow those birds, the decadence of it, really bothered him. „Ugh, a gift from Malfoys after the whole basilisk thing," Penelope winced. „Probably, thought that I would love a bird being a Ravenclaw and all, and then went and gifted me a pair. Silly pretty things." Charlie wasn't sure whether she meant Malfoys or the birds.

The dinner proved to be a much more relaxed affair than Charlie had expected. Susan provided the newest gossip regarding The Triwizard Tournament, making Aberforth snort out loud and grumble about recklesness of the headmaster. Otherwise the old man was in good spirits and could make the whole table laugh, but from the snide comments it was clear that he held a grudge against his older brother, The Supreme Mugwump. Mrs Clearwater, no please, call me Petronella, asked Charlie to tell them about the dragons and the adventure of transporting them to Hogwarts, while Madame Bones shared the history and myths surrounding the Goblet of Fire, her passion being the history of magic. Damocles was silent and bottled up until Petronella asked her old friend to help her recall the story of the time they had brewed Felix Felicis and ended up in Black Lake looking for the lost Atlantis, finding a submerged statue of Nimue instead. Professor Clearwater had chuckled at this and reminded them how that story had ended once their luck had worn off. Apparently, merpeople hadn't taken kindly to the intruders and both Slytherins had been saved only by a happy coincidence, meaning the magi-oceanologist-to-be and his boat. Petronella had just smiled at the remark and Charlie could bet that Penelope's talent for potions and secrets came from her mother's side.

„Ah, the line of Perenelle," sighed Madame Bones, standing next to Charlie, Firewhiskey in her glass. „Perenelle?" Charlie asked. „Yes, here, 14th century, but we probably shouldn't discard Pandora or Perpetua or all the other witches and wizards, either," Madame Bones said, examining a tapestry made of enchanted spider silk, filled with names and dates and words in shimmering silver, embroidered black swans soaring around. „Or Muggles for that matter." „So never a Noble and Most Ancient House," said Charlie. „No," smirked Madame Bones. „Too original for that."

The evening slowly turned darker and so did the conversation, turning from Ministry positions to slow-acting potions, from time-turners to twisting the time, from Walpurgis to wicked minds. They were sitting in the library with dark blue velvet sofas, warmth and light radiating from the marble fireplace, wine and whiskey in their hands and heads. Dark clouds were gathering on the horizon, promising night and one last snowstorm. Charlie thought back to the evenings at home, thinking how impossible a casual discussion about ambiguity of blood magic would be in the Weasley household. He looked at the group gathered discussing a ritual he had never heard of, Penelope referencing Most Potente Potions, Democles correcting his goddaughter, Tonks chiming in with gruesome details from an episode of Moody's glory days, Susan gasping and Madame Bones recalling the laws regarding the matter. Something about the scene made a chill run down his spine, but, maybe, it was just the fault of all those atmospheric mystery novels Penelope had been giving him lately.

That night Charlie woke up in cold sweat and with a vague memory of all the world's evils haunting his dreams. He only calmed down, when he felt Penelope's warm breath on his neck and in his hair, whispering sweet nothings.

It was Sunday and they were sitting in the library, Firewhiskey and a whole lot of field notes. Charlie just had to ask, so he did, „Patrick _C. Mare_?" Professor chuckled, „Oh, yes, that was Nella's idea of a joke, you know, in spirit of magical Pseudo-Latin and all." „But why?" Professor stole a glance at the library wall that was left empty and Charlie followed his gaze. No books, no family portraits, no carefully displayed antiques or trophies, but an intricate tapestry casting a silvery glow. „Do you know the family motto, Charlie? It's _Persisto_ , to persist. We have learnt through the tides that the backwaters are far more safer."

„Can we talk, sweetheart?" „What's this about? Charlie?" „Don't go on offensive, Penelope. No, keep your boyfriend warm and cosy, it's something else," Penelope's mother paused. „Well, what?" „Wars and revolutions, rumours and whispers," Petronella sighed, taking a ring off her finger. „I want you to keep this on you at all times," she placed the ring in Penelope's palm. „Is that a..?" „Portkey," Petronella said. „No, I mean, isn't it.. Patricia's?" „Yes. Do you remember who the enemy is, Penelope?" „Yes," said Penelope, putting the ring on her finger, shivers running down her spine. „Death comes unannounced. If you can, run."

When they left, he noticed a rough cut sapphire on Penelope's finger. „Just my mother's idea of a joke, she wanted me to have something of hers," Penelope said, catching his glance. „What's the joke?" „Well, Petronella means „rock", you know." Suddenly Charlie was thankful for his family, no puzzles, no mind games, no uncharted waters, just simple chaos.

* * *

 **A/N: I own nothing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

 **And Your Bird Can Sing**

 _But you don't get me, you don't get me (c)_

1995, spring

* * *

Penelope almost dropped the pipette she was holding, when Tonks burst out of the Floo, squealing. „Tonks, I almost ruined.." „Penelope!" Tonks cried, waving something sparkly and in screaming colour. „Are those..?" Penelope asked in disbelief. „Tickets to The Weird Sisters!" Tonks whooped, making Flutter take flight with a disapproving chirp. „Oh, you are just jealous I like them better, birdie," Tonks laughed.

„Tonks, have you noticed, well, does Penelope sleep at night?" „I have no idea," Tonks frowned. „Lately I barely manage to get out of the Floo before passing out." Charlie put his head in his hands, visibly troubled. „Well, doesn't she?" „I don't know," he said. „When I wake up, she's already awake, no matter the hour. Sometimes she's gone, sometimes I find her reading or just staring into space, sometimes working on her potions." „Is there.. anything amiss?" „I don't know. When I ask, she just shrugs," Charlie said. „Well, there's an awful lot of coffee and studying, " Tonks mused. „I will keep an eye on her, don't worry." „Constant vigilance," Charlie sighed.

„What are we going to eat tonight?" „Grilled cheese sandwiches?" „Again?" „Hey, watch the attitude, it's the single most comforting thing in the universe," Penelope snapped. „It's the only thing you can make," corrected Tonks. „Still more than you, Nymphadora," Penelope pointed out, putting a deliberate emphasis on the last part of that sentence. Watching that hair go red was somehow very satisfying at that very moment. „I will be a bigger person and will let it go as I'm pretty sure it's the hunger talking," Tonks said, gritting her teeth, „ And you are smarter if not kinder than that. And didn't Charlie leave something for us?" „No, he thinks we should learn to fend for ourselves or something," Penelope sighed. „Well, that's mean," Tonks said, sounding put out. „Mary's?" Penelope suggested. „Oh, Mary will be mad," Tonks said, „She doesn't like us there." „But that place has the best cheesecake," Penelope sighed. „And barista," Tonks laughed. „And a discount," Penelope added. „And we aren't _that_ obnoxious or embarrassing," Tonks said. „I would say that we are rather charming and a delightful presence," Penelope confirmed. „Well, we certainly add to the atmosphere," Tonks laughed. „So?" „Mary's," Penelope nodded. „They really should rename it," Tonks said, getting Floo Powder. „Mary's Mary's Place? Mary's Mary? Mary's Merry? Mary is Merry?" „Ugh, you can surely do better than that!" „We can work on this during dessert?" „So why exactly doesn't she like us there?"

„Hullo, weird sisters, where were you?" „Hi, Charlie," Penelope kissed him and moved on to make some tea. „We took Portia to the movies, she had never been," Tonks said. „And how did she enjoy this novel experience?" „Cried her eyes out," Tonks said, dropping besides Charlie. „What did you take her to?" „Interview With the Vampire," said Penelope. „I thought she would find it hilarious, but Claudia's story broke her," Tonks explained. „Yeah, you should have taken her to Four Weddings or something," said Charlie. „We did," said Tonks. „Apart from the crying, she loved it, so she wanted to see more." „I think we have created a monster," Penelope said, balancing scones and tea.

„Don't do that, don't judge my family," Charlie warned. „I'm not, but, well, when two eldest run as far away as possible and third ceases any communication, one is bound to think there's something wrong." „Don't," he hissed, his jaw clenched, cutting up veggies with growing frustration. „Do they even know where you spend your weekends?" Something boiled over, but Charlie's stare was fixed and cold. „Well, I will be in my room," Penelope said and retreated from the frustrated wizard and dinner in the making. She probably wasn't going to have any of those tonight.

„Why is Charlie breathing fire?" „Frustration and fiery temperament?" „What's he frustrated about?" „ His family, his studies, me and now apparently you, too," Penelope listed. „What did you do?" „Some criticism, some advice? You?" „Asked him when dinner would be ready?" „Wanna go grab something without a chance of getting burnt?" „Yep."

He snuck under the blanket and snuggled against her, „Are you sleeping?" „What kind of question is that?" Penelope asked back. Charlie chuckled, but with nervous undertones. „I'm sorry, some of the things you said were.." „Too much like Bludgers?" „Yes, they hit strong, but also true," he said slowly. She waited in silence. „My family, it's a lot of things, good and bad, and sometimes just.. too much," he said. „I remember, after our chores, we would just disappear; Bill to the bedroom, me to the fields." She took his hand and pressed it. „Everything was so crowded and then the same in Gryffindor," Charlie sighed. „It was always better outdoors, in the wild," he said, kissing the nape of her neck, „until you and Tonks."

The Weird Sisters were intoxicating, firing up the crowd like a wildfire, their music like a heartbeat. There was dancing and fangirling, beads of sweat and drinks spilled. Dumbledore was right, music was magic. „Are you bored with me already, Penelope?" Charlie asked, catching Penelope eye a black clad wizard. „Huh?" „Do you want him?" „Charlie, don't," Penelope began, but it was a little too late. „This is not the first time your eye wanders," he breathed. „It doesn't mean anything, " she started, but was cut off. „Is this not enough?" Charlie croaked in her ear, pulling her against him, his hands where they shouldn't be, not in a place like this. And in that moment, she believed that, yes, it might be just enough.

„Why are you up?" Tonks asked, dropping next to Penelope. It was 3 am and Penelope was all snuggled up with a book and tea, while Tonks was snuggling a Cornetto. „Have we run out of ice?" „No, I'm gonna use this as a pain reliever in more ways than one," Tonks said, ice cream pressed to her nose. „So why are you up?" „Just reading," Penelope shrugged. „What are you reading?" „A book," Penelope said. „How's your nose?" „Pain in the ass and that spell you showed is a bit harder than I thought," Tonks growled. „Well, practise makes perfect," Penelope said, turning a page. „Yeah, I can see why you healers take your time with this," Tonks sighed and closed her eyes, while Penelope cast a non-verbal Evanesco that took care of maps and notes lying on the end table.

„Your training is finished, they have offered you a permanent position at the Sanctuary and you want it," Penelope stated simply, her head on his shoulder. „Yes, but I also want this," Charlie said, taking her hand in his. „Not enough." „We could try," Charlie offered. „No, dragging it out would be distracting and confusing and painful," she sighed. „Don't worry, I'm the same, I do understand," Penelope said and there was silence. „Could you just do me a favour or two, though?" „Anything," he gently pressed her hand. „Leave Tonks to me. And can we break up in Paris?" „We didn't break up just now?" „Let's call this a transition," Penelope said. „Paris?" „I've always wanted to do a Paris break up," she murmured in his shoulder. „You are a strange bird, Penelope." „If you say so, dragon boy."

„Just watch out you two don't grow hairy hearts," was all that Tonks said.

Paris was grey and green, coffee and croissants and caneles, springtide glory and thunderstorms, white linens and bittersweet last kisses. „So, you go your way and I go mine?" „I really did make a mistake when introducing you to the muggle music," she smiled, gently kissing him goodbye at the Apparition point. He felt that the mistake was all his.

* * *

 **A/N: I own nothing.**


End file.
